The Metal and The Leaf
by AelitaAngels
Summary: The story of Konohamaru's Parents love which stays strong even though their villages are warring Pre-queal R&R please
1. Childhood Saga

Story way before Naruto's Time. Majority of the cast are OCs. Basically the story of how Konohamaru's parents got together. Loosely based on Lion II Simba's Pride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Years ago The Land between the Sound Village to the Waterfall village (that's three countries in all) all was one country: Metal Country. The village hidden in the mines was the shinobi capital of the Metal Country. The Metal Country used to be the sixth member of the 5 great nations but after the 2nd Great War (there are three) The Metal Country went on a serious decline and eventually broke apart. This story takes place while The Metal Country was still a country.The Childhood Saga 

The sounds of a woman's screams rang throughout the hospitals halls. She clutched her Husbands hand as hard as she possibly could. She cursed him with all her heart that moment. How dare he put her through childbirth. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's ok Fushoku," the husband said soothingly

"To hell with that, Sarutobi!" Fushoku screamed back.  
Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi smiled at his wife and stroked her cheeks.

"Just push a little harder Fushoku-san!" screamed Medic-specialist Tsunade.  
And Fushoku did. She pushed despite the extreme pain she felt. Fushoku yet out more loud screams and shouts. She pushed with all of her being.

Until a small cry was heard.

The room stood still and completely silent. Tsunade took the newborn into her arms and everyone started at her intently. Without another word Tsunade lifted the child into the air and showed the newborn off proudly to everyone in the quite large hospital room. The audience, which consisted of family and very close friends, started to applaud. Oblivious to the surroundings around it, the baby continued to cry. Sarutobi wrapped his arms around Fushoku and cuddled for a short minute. A nurse handed Sarutobi some scissors to cut the apical cord. Once it had been cut, the child was cleaned of bodily fluids and blood and wrapped in blankets. The baby was place into Fushoku tired arms. Fushoku smiled a genuine smile, despite all the pain she was in. Sarutobi kneeled beside his wife and kissed her on the forehead. Fushoku looked up him, unable to return his kiss. She smiled then cuddled her child, and Sarutobi wrapped his arms around both Fushoku and the baby and hugged them. Tsunade then took the infant back to run tests on it and give it a proper bath. Sarutobi and Fushoku then shared a gentle kiss.

"Isn't this great!" Jiraiya said to his companion Orochimaru  
Sarutobi's students had also been allowed into the delivery room. Orochimaru didn't respond.

"I can't wait to raise the little guy!"

"Isn't that left up to his parents?"

"Yeah, of course. But who's gonna teach him all those secret routes in Konoha. Who's gonna teach him all the important stuff, like how to pick up girls! And all the best spots to take an open onsen bath!" Jiraiya continued to rant

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and wished he weren't there at the moment.

"I'm telling you Orochimaru, It's gonna be just like the good old Gennin days, plus one new guy!"  
Tsunade then turned around, with the baby still in her arms and smartly said, "It's a girl"

"Girl," Jiraiya corrected himself, then realized something "GIRL!?"  
Even Orochimaru made a face.  
Tsunade handed off the baby to another nurse and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with girls?" Tsunade said wryly

"N-No-Nothing!! Nothing at all…" Jiraiya said.

"So Sarutobi-sensei, what's her name going to be?" Tsunade asked

Sarutobi and Fushoku exchanged glances before they both said

"Kawaige"

Years later Kawaige grew into a cute bubbly kid. Kawaige had the big dark eyes and a button nose from her mother; everything else was like her father's. She was determined to follow in her parents' footprints and become an excellent kunoichi. Sarutobi and Fushoku had another child, a baby boy, when Kawaige was 7. His name was Asuma. When she turned 12 years old she graduated from the Academy and became a Gennin. She was assigned a team and a Jounin Sensei. One day, Her sensei happened to be in the hospital because of a solo A-rank mission he was sent on, giving Kawaige the week off to do as she pleased.

The Sun peeked into the small room of a tweenaged girl. As soon as the sunlight hit her face, her eyelids few open. She energetically jumped out of bed with her arms in the air.

"Guuuuuud Mornin' Konoha!" she shouted to the morning air.

She raced to take a showed, get dressed and tie her forehead protector around her head. Kawaige then pulled her shoulder length spiky hair into a ponytail, and some bangs hung loosely over her forehead.

She ran down stairs to her brother's room and kissed him good morning.

"Hey there Asuma nii-chan!" Kawaige squealed to her 5-year-old brother.  
Half asleep, Asuma simply swatted Kawaige away.

Kawaige was about to leave the house when two big arms grabbed her from behind and holstered her in the air. Kawaige squeaked in reply, then made a sour annoyed face when she saw whom the culprit was.

"Daddy, let go!"  
Sarutobi patted her on the head and chuckled

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" he said with a grin.

Kawaige broke free of Sarutobi's grasp and started to pout.

"Daddy, I'm not a little kid anymore!" she protested

"I know I just want you to be careful alright? Accidents can happen. You could easily get—"

"Hurt or kidnapped or even get lost" Kawaige butted in, "And if I see any strangers—Don't talk to them, come straight home. Okay, okay can I go now… _please?_"

"Very Funny." Sarutobi chuckled

"Mind your father, Kawaige." Fushoku said from down the hall.

Fushoku walked beside her Husband and placed her right arm around his waist.

"Yes mom." Kawaige giggled

"And say within our boarders, you do not want to ever run into a Mines villager." Sarutobi warned.

"He's right, you can't turn your back on them." Fushoku said with some distance in her voice.

"Why?" Kawaige pondered aloud.  
Sarutobi shook his head and stroked Kawaige's.

"Never mind, just run along."

Kawaige looked at him as if Sarutobi had two heads. She then grinned at him and gave him a quick hug and rushed out the house without another word.

"Be Safe!" Sarutobi called out after her.

"Sarutobi, who does she remind you of?" Fushoku said.

"Hmm, what? … Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young"

"Exactly, and I got myself into a lot of trouble, and paid plenty of trips to the hospital because of the way I was when I was a kid." Sarutobi responded

Fushoku grabbed Sarutobi's sides and tackled him into the nearest wall.

"She'll be fine." Fushoku smiled before giving Sarutobi a big hug.

Sarutobi's worries eased. Yeah, Maybe Kawaige wouldn't get into much trouble today.

Kawaige had just met up with her teammates, Bozu and Douji on one of the training grounds on the outskirts of the village. Douji was slightly taller than Kawaige with red hair and dark eyes. Bozu was short with scruffy blonde hair and teal eyes. A restless cat was held in Bozu's arms.

"What's that Bozu?" Kawaige asked pointing to the ball of fluff.

"It's my Auntie's cat…" Bozu said, slightly embarrassed.

"Whoa, so you're just some cat's baby-sitter?" Douji said with a playful grin

"Stuff it Douji!" Bozu yelled cheeks flushed.

Kawaige simply laughed at her friends.

"Can it do tricks?" Kawaige teased

"No," Bozu said stubbornly

"Let's teach it some!" Douji suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kawaige agreed

Douji pulled the cat out of Bozu's arms. Bozu was going to protest, but it was too late, the cat had escaped and was running into the forest.

"Now see what you've done!" Bozu yelled before running after the cat

Douji and Kawaige exchanged glances and followed Bozu. They all ran deep into the forest struggling to keep up with the cat

"Man this damn thing has stamina!" Douji shouted.

"This stupid cat's been doing this all day long! I'm in charge of making sure it doesn't get away!" Bozu angrily explained.

Kawaige could feel herself getting farther and farther away from Bozu and Douji. Maybe it was because she was daydreaming? Maybe… She did have the tendency to douse off or slip away from reality—Oops, now where did Bozu and Douji go? Kawaige stopped hopping branch to branch and looked around her. Where was she? Where were Bozu and Douji? And how was she going to get back to Konoha? She then recognized the area from a description her father had once given her about The Metal Country. Thin trees, tall grass, some areas were swampy… Hey, Bozu and Douji were all right chasing that cat, Kawaige wanted to do a little exploring of this unknown territory. She jumped off the tree and unto a log that was placed near the ground. Not really looking where she was going she shuffled down the large log. Kawaige tripped and tumbled down the log until she hit another body that was also standing on the log. The two bodies fell to the dirt floor. The person that was hit was the first one to bounce to his feet. It was a young looking kid who had turquoise eyes and his dark hair parted at the side. He had a mines village forehead protector tied around his head. Kawaige was the next to get up and took two steps back from the Metal shinobi. The Metal shinobi took out several kunai and shuriken and readied them to be thrown at Kawaige any given minute.

"Who are you, leaf villager?" he asked with disgust.

Kawaige didn't answer.

_Hmm how should I get this bitch to talk?_ The shinobi wondered.

He had learned from the academy that intimidation was a key part of interrogation. One technique for intimidation was circling your opponent. But, Kawaige wouldn't let him do this. Every time He tried Kawaige would jump to be in front of him.

"What the heck are you doing?" he finally blurted out

"My father says to never turn your back on a mines villager." Kawaige said angrily

"Do you always do what daddy says?" he taunted.

"N-NO!!"

"Bet you do! Bet you're daddy's little girl, hahaha!"

The shinobi cockily trotted over towards a swamp and proudly stood on a stone that kept him above sea level. Except the stones weren't stones.

"A mines shinobi doesn't need anybody, I take care of myself!" he continued

"Really?" Kawaige said following him into the swamp, "That's so cool."

The mines shinobi was about to answer when he saw a large alligators jaw open behinds Kawaige's head.

"A-ah R-run!" he managed to scream.

Kawaige looked behind her, screamed and jumped out of the way. The hopped stone to stone to what they thought was safety until the stones rose up into the air and turned into a pile of alligators. Both kids ran as fast as they could. Kawaige spotted a small tree in the middle of the swamp that could probably give them enough distance from the alligators. She was about to tell the boy, when she saw him running the other way.

"I'll distract them you run!" he ordered.

The boy ran away from the alligators but fell into the water. He desperately swam to a real rock to take cover from the alligators that were hungrily following him. Kawaige jumped on the back of the alligator that was about to attack the boy and drove her kunai into its skull. Blood mixed with water.

"Come on, Run!" She ordered and helped the boy up.

They jumped towards the tree that Kawaige wanted to go towards earlier. Once atop it, however the alligators gnawed at the bottom so it would fall. The two had to think fast. The boy saw that the tree was also near a ledge that the alligators wouldn't be able to climb.

"We have to jump!" he warned

The tree shook dangerously.

He summoned all the strength in his legs and jumped towards the ledge. He didn't land completely and he had to pull himself up, but he was safe. Kawaige was next she readied herself for her jump. The tree shook even more violently.

_If I don't jump right now, the tree is gonna give in!_ Kawaige realized.

With all her might she jumped towards the ledge. And as she predicted the tree fell apart. Her arms were holding onto the ledge. The boy gave out his hand and pulled her up. Their hearts were fast beating from panic so they took a second to take a breather. Kawaige was the first to look down at the alligators that struggled to get up the ledge but failed.

"We did it…" she first said quietly then louder, "WE DID IT NAH!"

The boy shinobi blew his tongue at the alligators.

"Whoa that was crazy! Did you see the size of those things? There teeth? Huge! I can't believe it! We make such a good team!" Kawaige laughed, "And you, you were really brave out there!"

Taken aback slightly he responded, "Yeah you weren't so bad either."

She didn't seem at all the way his mother had described leaf villagers to him.

"By the way, I'm Toukon."

"I'm Kawaige" Kawaige giggled.

From the shadows someone watched but kept their chakra well hidden.

"Hey you wanna play a game?" Kawaige asked "Like, Tag!"

Toukon gave her a strange look

"Um you know, tag? You run, I tag, get it?"

More strange looks

"What's the matter, don't you know how to play?"

Apparently not

"Oh!" Kawaige realized, thinking he might want to do something else, like spar.

She made a basic hand sign for modeling charka and bent her knees slightly. Taking the hint that she wanted to spar, Toukon also got into position and started to mold chakra with a grin on his face. Suddenly a figure with a mind-boggling amount of chakra appeared in front of Kawaige. It was the Sandaime Hokage. Toukon took a frightened step back. Another figure with almost the same amount of chakra stepped forward. It was a woman with short dark hair and brown eyes.

"Nikumu." Sarutobi said with distain.

"Sarutobi?" Nikumu said with twisted glee, and readied herself for attack.

And she would have attacked if a quad of anbu agents Fushoku and Jiraiya weren't behind him. Bozu and Douji were also behind Sarutobi, both slightly frightened.

"Fushoku." Nikumu greeted

"Nikumu" Fushoku returned the gesture

"Jiraiya, Anbu! Now if you'd be so kind to get out of the Fire Country!" Jiraiya shouted.

Nikumu's anger flared

"These lands would belong to the Kinzokukage, if…" Nikumu trailed off.

"No one of The Metal Country is allowed in the Fire Country, now you and your child get out!"

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Nikumu? He was born a little while after the war ended. Because of you the once great Metal Country is in ruins. Poverty has swept over the lands, and there's hardly any food…"

"You know the penalty for crossing the border!" Sarutobi shouted

"But the child does not!" Nikumu shouted back "But if you must, here"

Nikumu grabbed Toukon's arm and pulled him in front of Sarutobi. Absolute fear shone through Toukon's eyes and his knees shook. Sarutobi looked at Toukon to Nikumu who just smirked.

"Take him and get out. We're done here." Sarutobi said.

Nikumu threw Toukon on her back in a piggyback fashion and smirked at Sarutobi.

_Oh, no Sarutobi we have barely begun!_ She thought.

Sarutobi picked up Kawaige in his arms and walked off with the others following him. Nikumu walked the other way.

"Bye," Kawaige whispered and sadly waved.

"Bye," Toukon whispered returning the wave.

The group returned to Konoha soon after. Bozu and Douji both gave Kawaige playful punches in the shoulder. They had been worried about her. Oh, at least they caught that stupid cat. Kawaige looked at her father who was just standing still. He was angry with her and she knew it.

"Sarutobi?" Fushoku said

The couple exchanged glances and Fushoku walked off. Sarutobi turned to face his daughter. Kawaige flashed him a toothy nervous smile that faded away after a hard look from Sarutobi.

"Kawaige, what were you thinking?" Sarutobi scowled

"I… I-I"

"You deliberately disobeyed me and ran off towards the border! Don't you realize you could have been killed?"

"Daddy… I-I"

"I'm telling you this because I love you," Sarutobi hugged Kawaige "you are apart of the—"

"Great tree Konoha, I know I know" Kawaige said.

"I won't always be here, and I need you to protect this village."

"You put so much pressure on me, I don't want to become like the old farts in your council." Kawaige said stubbornly.

Sarutobi laughed

"That's like saying you don't want to protect this village as a kunoichi. It's apart of you. As am I."

Kawaige chose to pout. Sarutobi grabbed her in a headlock and gave her a nuggy. Kawaige broke free and patted her hair back in place. Sarutobi motioned her to follow him with grin. They strolled throughout Konoha as Sarutobi gave Kawaige a lecture about the village.

"Everyone, in this village is an extended family to me, and I live and fight to protect them. I defend them with my life as the Hokage. Don' you have friends who are very special to you Kawaige?"

"Yeah, Bozu and Douji, but they're not my blood brothers."

"Yes, but they are precious to you. And they are an extended part of you."

Kawaige gave him a strange look

"I lost you when you started so talk about being an extended part of you."

"Hmm, how should I explain this? Like me, they are apart of you."

"But you're apart of me cause you're my father, they're not related to me…"

"No, no Kawaige, we are one!"

"What?"

"We are one, your friends your mother and me. We're like one family under the sun."

"That includes everyone in the village?" Kawaige sadly asked

"Yes!"

They passed a busy street full with bustle.

"So I'm just part of one big clan? Not truly an individual?"

"No you still keep your individuality, you're just one with us."

"That makes no sense daddy."

"Hmm, We will always be your side, filled with hope and pride, which makes us apart of you, thus making us one."

They passed the Academy where friends were helping each other learn a new trick. On child was trying to use henge no jutsu but he kept using the wrong hand sign. The Hokage quickly showed the kid the correct hand sign and the child happily transformed into a bird. Kawaige watched him in awe.

"Come on Kawaige," said as they continued they're walk.

Sarutobi saw the confused look on Kawaige's face and attempted to explain on.

"Brave shinobi have died protecting this village. Even those who are gone are still with us in spirit as we go on in life, they are apart of us too."

Kawaige knew Sarutobi was talking about the 1st and the 2nd Hokages, his mentors. They had made it near the Hokage monument. All the Hokage faces stood tall.

"Remember no matter how different we are, we are always one. All the wisdom you'll need as a leader, all the courage that you'll ever need, you will find when you see… We are one." Sarutobi said

He looked up to the monument admiring the Hokages of the past faces that were on it. Sarutobi looked at his Daughter who appeared to be restless.

"For now, just be who you are. You'll understand someday." Sarutobi said giving his daughter a hug and a kiss.

She watched him disappear into the city hall building. She shook her head and repeated his words.

"We are one"

The Mines village was truly falling apart. The roads had pots holes in them, and most of the buildings didn't even have solid roofs or were unfinished. Many of the mines that the village was so famous for had either caved into or had ran out of valuable recourses. In fact the only material left in the once plentiful ground was Iron. Mines used to carry gold, and silver and some rare ones diamonds. It was a dry area. Most of the rain went to the swamps (other areas of the Metal Country) which were alligator infested. The residents of the Mines village were mostly adult shinobi and teenagers; there were very few children. The citizens were relatively skinny from slight starvation. Food was scarce during this time. There had even been word of the Metal country splitting up into three independent countries soon. The only person keeping the country together was Nikumu. Nikumu was the wife of the late Kinzokukage and was a powerful general during the 2nd Great War. She was considered the unofficial leader of the mines village every since the Kinzokukage's death.

People tended to lye in the streets like hopeless blobs of jelly. One teenaged Chunnin shuffled down the broken streets muttering on about his day.

"Toukon, Toukon, Toukon…" He started in disgust, "He's not even the Kinzokukage's son; he just took 'im in!"

The miserable teenaged walked on until he spotted another tweenaged girl who was trying to pull something out of the cracks in the cement.

"Oh hey Youkai, Where's the twerp Toukon, you know the _favorite child_?"

Youkai ignored him in favor of using a stick to pull out what ever was stuck in that crack of cement. He mischievously cut Youkai's stick with a kunai knife causing Youkai to fall backwards.

"Bastard!" She screamed, "That was my last bit of food in that pot hole!"

Youkai stopped her rant when she noticed something.

"Akun, where's Toukon? Did you leave alone yet again?"

Akun glared at Youkai before scratching his back with the back of his kunai

"Oh who gives a crap, the twerp has to learn how to take care of himself!"

"Mother's gonna be mad"

"Oh who cares!?" Akun's scratching became more violent "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest—OH GOD THEESE FRICKIN' FLEAS!" He scratched as hard as he could, rolling around.

Youkai gave him a skeptical look.

"I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!" Akun said angrily.

"Well, why don't you go tell her that?" Youkai said with a smirk

"Don't think I won't!"

"Well here's your chance"

Akun's head turned around. Nikumu was dragging Toukon by the wrist and squeezing so hard his hand was white. Nikumu was very annoyed indeed.

"Oh, Mom! Mommy Hi, I caught you some dinner, it's a rabbit! It's right by the…" Nikumu passed by Akun without a single thought "Oh… ok…"

Nikumu released her grip on Toukon who tumbled to the floor. Youkai was the first to approach Toukon.

"Welcome back little bro, wanna fight?" She smirked

Toukon smirked and got into a fighting stance as so did Youkai.

"You were supposed to be WATCHING HIM!" Nikumu violently turned on Akun.

"I-It's not his fault I went off on my own…" Toukon tried defending his brother.

Nikumu's attention went to Toukon as she began interrogating him. All Toukon could do was helplessly move backwards.

"What were you thinking!?" She hissed

"No-nothing, I-I'm sorry!"

"Who brought the ruin of the Mines village!?"

"T-the leaf village!"

"Who killed the Kinzokukage!?"

"Th-the Hokage!"

"What have I told you about them!?"

By now Toukon had fallen on his back from tripping over himself.

"I-I'm sorry mother. Sh-she didn't s-seem so bad… I-I even thought we could be—"

"FRIENDS!?" Nikumu cut in.

Toukon's face paled. Nikumu began to circle her child.

"You thought you could get to the daughter and Sarutobi would welcome you with open arms? What and idea!" then Nikumu thought about for a second, "…what and an _idea_!!!"

"Huh?"

Nikumu wore a much happier face now. She brought her son close to her chest and stroked his hair.

"Hmm, pure brilliance! You have the same conniving mind that made the Kinzokukage so… powerful!"

"Ee-yuck" Akun gagged.

Nikumu shot him an icy glare, which shut him up. Nikumu picked up Toukon bridal style and carried him off towards the city hall, the nicest building in the village.

"Stupid Toukon…" Akun muttered

The room Toukon was placed in was huge. It had furniture that had been preserved since the Kinzokukage's death. Nikumu wouldn't let anything be sold. Granted the furniture was also a little ratty but compared to everything else in the village, it was fabulous. He was sat in a giant cushy throne-bed-chair. Jounin and Chunnin Shinobi and Kunoichi watched him intently. It made Toukon feel uneasy, what did they want from him? It made him feel small too; he and Youkai were the only Gennin in the village.

"I know see our glorious path to _power_!" Nikumu said aloud.

"But I don't want—"

"Hush!" Nikumu's harsh voice turned into a soft one "Hush, my little boy, you mush be exhausted…"

She pecked his check and covered him with a blanket.

"Just rest your eyes my child, and let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong you will be a legend!"

"Good night" a tired Toukon whispered.

"Good night, my little ninja tomorrow your training intensifies," Nikumu smirked

Toukon closed his eyes and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

"You're so motivated to take down the leaf" One Jounin smirked wickedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nikumu said as she explained her hatred for Konoha, "I've watched my home crumble from a great city to the slumps. I've been left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense!"

Nikumu punched a hole in the wall to display her hatred for Sarutobi. The act shocked a few Chunnin and soon more shinobi came to join the crowd. There was not enough space in the room, so some shinobi actually were standing on the walls using their chakra as glue.

"But to keep my mind away from the depression my people have been suffering I dream a such a pretty dream. It helps me get some rest." Nikumu said batting her eyes.

She then jumped onto the table and threw her arms into the air as she spoke again

"The sound of the Hokage's dying gasp!"

Men cheered and Akun acted out how this would sound, holding his throat and wheezing.

"His daughter frightened squeals in my grasp!"

Nikumu clenched her fists and imagined the sounds Kawaige would make being corned by Nikumu.

"His villagers mournful cry! That's my lullaby!" Nikumu preached into the audience.

The ninja cheered and raised their fists into the air and somehow didn't wake Toukon.

"Now, I've tried forgetting the past," Nikumu started with fake remorse "And I've tried to forgive my foes… I've just got one little problem… I hate to let them live"

There were a couple of "Hell yeah" s from the crowd.

"So you've found a skilled ninja to get rid of that damned man!" Akun smiled

Nikumu pinched the sides of Akun's cheeks

"Oh, the battle may be bloody… But as long its _his_ blood that's shedding!"

She then walked over towards Toukon's sleeping body and gave him a kiss on the check.

"The Kinzokukage's gone, but Nikumu's still around to love this little lad," she said gently.

The look in her eyes changed to a malicious one as she took out a kunai and stabbed a wall and drove it downwards.

"We'll teach him to be a killer, with a heart that's pure black!"

"Sleep you little twerp, I mean precious little thing…" Akun said giving Toukon a poke

Youkai swatted Akun's hand away and pushed him backwards.

"One day when you're big and strong, little brother" Youkai started

"You will be a legend!" Nikumu finished.

"The pounding of the drums of war!" One man in the crowd shouted out.

"The thrill of Toukon's powerful ninjutsu!" Another called out.

"The joy of vengeance!" shouted Akun

"Testify!" yelled Youkai

"I can hear the cheering!" Nikumu shouted over the crowd.

"Toukon! What a Guy!" Everyone in the room (except Toukon and Nikumu) shouted in unison.

Nikumu jumped on a wall and started scaling it by running using chakra in her feet.

"Payback time is nearing!" she shouted before reaching the roof and busting a hole through it.

She pushed her upper body up through the hole so she could scream to the heavens. The evening sky was a red tint.

"And soon our flag will fly! Across the blood red sky!" She cried.

The next words rang through out the village because Nikumu and every shinobi at city hall sang it at the top of their lungs

"THAT'S MY LULLABY!!!"

There was plenty of cheering and celebrating after that. And amazingly, Toukon slept through all of it.

* * *

That's the end of the Childhood saga. Next chapter will be the 'Adult saga'

R&R is greatly appreciated


	2. Adult Saga

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Adult Saga**

Jiraiya was merrily shuffling down the street. He had gotten plenty of… 'research' done that day. Jiraiya practically lived in the Woman's Open bath onsen. A huge smile was planted on his face. Nothing could ruin his day, then he saw Anata. Anata was the female of Sarutobi's old team, and she had the tendency to be a nag. (A/N: I don't know her real name; she's the old lady that confronted Tsunade about Naruto's missions please tell me if you know her real name) Jiraiya's face faulted and he attempted to run the other way.

_Maybe if I keep walking and keep silent she won't notice me_ he prayed

"Jiraiya!"

Too late

Jiraiya slowly turned his head to face the aging woman.

"Hi, there Anata-san!" He said with fake cheeriness

"I want to discuss something with you over lunch." Anata explained bluntly.

"Well, gee Anata-san, I'd _really_ love to, but you see… I got this… this important thing… that I—"

"I'll pay, your choice of food"

Oh, and then she had him

Seriously, how many people come up to you randomly one day and say 'hey, I'll treat you to lunch, where ever you want to go!' Jiraiya chose to take advantage of the situation and chose to eat at a pricey café.

Anata's eye twitched as she watched Jiraiya stuff expensive food into his mouth.

"There's a reason I called you here, Jiraiya" Anata began

"Yeah-mm"

"It's about the future of the leaf and metal village."

"Yes, yes."

"It's about Kawaige, and that boy Toukon."

Jiraiya stopped eating and smiled as he thought about Kawaige. She was like a little sister to him.

"Ah yes, every day Kawaige-chan gets bigger, smarter and more beautiful. I can tell, one day she'll turn into a kunoichi that'll make us all very proud!" Jiraiya's smile faded as he thought about Toukon, "But that boy Toukon grows stronger as the days pass as well. And Nikumu fills his heart with hate… Things aren't looking to good"

"Well, yes that's why I called you here, I have plan!"

"Well let's hear it!"

Anata displayed her plot wordlessly. She took both of Jiraiya hands into her own. She then pressed Jiraiya's hands against each other.

"Kawaige-chan… and Toukon… together?" Jiraiya said realizing Anata's idea.

Jiraiya shot it down quickly, flustered at the thought of Kawaige with a boy.

"Are you crazy!? That'll never work! I think old age has fried some of your brain cells!"

Jiraiya crossed he arms defiantly. Anata's face turned bright red as she screamed at him.

"For your information, The First and the Second Hokage told me this plan in a dream. And don't you think your just being over protective? I chose you to play matchmaker because you seem to enjoy the topic, love! Besides this is an investment in our villages' future, and I don't see you coming up with any plans! I've walked this earth long enough to know damn well what I am doing! And you just apologize right now for being so rude! I am NOT that old! You have some nerve! I treat you out to lunch and this is the way you thank me! Of all the good for nothing—"

"Alright, alright, Okay, OKAY!" Jiraiya shouted covering his ears.

Anata smiled in victory

"I'm glad you came to your senses." She said paying for the bill.

"Actually, I really don't think this will work… but I trust you."

Anata didn't know whether to be happy or upset, so she simply walked out of the café triumphantly.

"I just hope you know what you are doing!" Jiraiya called after her.

---

Years passed since Toukon and Kawaige had first met. In the mines-village a 17-year-old Jounin Toukon was getting his final examination done by his Nikumu.

"You are ready…" Nikumu said in a content voice

Toukon stood tall on a platform in front of every villager in the mines village. His hair was slightly longer and he definitely had grown at least a foot since childhood (standing at 6 foot). He wasn't wearing his forehead protector but he was wearing traditional Mines shinobi garb. This consisted of a black vest with thick shoulder padding and compartments to hold scrolls in, gray under-armor and gray baggy pants that had had wraps on them mid foreleg down to the ankles. Everyone stared at Toukon, but unlike when he was younger, the stares didn't affect him at all.

"Nice," Nikumu praised as she circled her son "Very, nice… You have the same blackness in your soul that the Kinzokukage had…"

She looked in Toukon's soulless eyes and grinned.

"What is your destiny?" Nikumu questioned Toukon.

"I will avenge the Kinzokukage, and take over Konoha."

"What have I taught you?"

"Sarutobi is the enemy."

"And what… must you… _do_!?" an excited Nikumu said.

"I must _kill_ him."

All the villagers cheered.

---

In Konoha, Kawaige was having a test of her own, but it was quite different. She was going on her first solo assignation mission. If she completed this mission successfully she'd be awarded the title Jounin. There was a lot of buzzing going on in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi stared at he banner put up for shinobi going on missions. 'Everyone, Do your best!' It read. He sighed; his little girl was growing up. Sarutobi received a playful punch from Fushoku, who was sitting next to him. The room was filled with Elders, and Jounin, like Jiraiya and his team. Minato, Mederu and Ravu were their names. They were all Jounin too. The door to the office opened and a young woman stepped in.

"Kawaige…" Sarutobi happily sighed

Many in the room quickly turned to Kawaige giving her words of praise, wishing her luck or giving her advice. Kawaige indeed wasn't the same little girl anymore. She'd filled out and had grown taller. Her spiky hair was still pulled back into a ponytail but it had grown down her back. She was wearing a traditional leaf shinobi outfit with her headband tied firmly around her forehead. She walked up towards the noble Hokage.

"Hokage-sama" she greeted formally

"Kawaige, your mission is to track down missing-nin Haishinsha Gyakuto and end him, do you accept?"

"Yes sir," she said as she bowed, "And daddy…"

"Hmm?"

"You have to promise me you'll let me do this on my own. Promise?" Kawaige said peeking up at the Hokage.

Sarutobi was hesitant to answer. He looked over to his wife who gave him a playful warning look.

"Okay, I promise."

Kawaige beamed. She quickly bowed again and said, "I won't let you down!"

Kawaige then bolted out of the room. Sarutobi watched his daughter run outside the building through a window. He motioned Minato and his teammates towards him.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Minato greeted with a smile, Mederu and Ravu behind him.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Sarutobi said so quietly only the teammates heard.

"Ooh…" they said in unison and snuck out of the office.

---

While Kawaige readied herself for her mission, Youkai and Akun were digging through the metal village archives. It was filled with various and unique weapons. What was in the archives was stunning, however the scenery frankly wasn't.

"God, this place is so damn creepy." Akun complained

"Baby," Youkai rolled her eyes "Come on we've got to get what we came here for."

"I'm not scared okay?"

There was a creaking sound in the distance. Akun flung around in surprise.

"I just don't see why we have to be here in the first place. If Toukon's so damn _special_ why does he need us? I never even had a _chance_!"

_**THUD!!**_

A shelve crashed to the ground. Akun jumped in fear and hid behind the unimpressed Youkai. Luckily for Youkai, she had just found what they were looking for. She dug her hand into a drawer that was labeled 'explosives' She took out a few paper tags.

"These tags are specialized for making fires." Youkai said aloud, "Now come on, Kawaige has already started her mission, and she's tracking Haishinsha Gyakuto. So, our best bet of finding her is finding that bum Gyakuto."

Bored as hell Akun poked at a bag that had come from the explosive drawer. It blew up in his face leaving much of his face covered in ash in suet and his hair blown back.

"Alright!" He laughed like a mad man and ran after Youkai.

Haishinsha Gyakuto had just left the village last night, so he shouldn't have been to far. Kawaige looked at her bingo book.

Haishinsha Gyakuto

Male

Chunnin

Age yada, yada…

Hmm… has been sent to prison for attempted murder…

_That's probably why he left the village_ Kawaige thought.

She looked at signs around her where Gyakuto might have run off too. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she found a clue and dashed off where Gyakuto might be.

Unnoticed by Kawaige, Minato, Mederu and Ravu were on her trail, using Mederu's genjutsu to keep them hidden.

Later that evening Kawaige had found Gyakuto for the fifth time. She was using a cloak jutsu Jiraiya taught her (the one he uses to peek on women) to hide her body and her chakra. But for some reason whenever she got close to Gyakuto, she always did something that—

_**Snap!**_

Messed her up…

That time she gone too far out on a branch and accidentally snapped it. Gyakuto looked in Kawaige's direction and started to sprint. Kawaige chased after him. _We can do this all day long!_ She thought fiercely.

---

"God I just wanna tell her what she's doing wrong!" Minato complained. They'd seen her screw up so many times. It was obvious that in the end Gyakuto was going to lose, but Kawaige didn't have to waste so much time.

"You'd better not! You'll ruin our cover!" Ravu hissed.

Mederu was going to agree but her head was accidentally kicked by Gyakuto who was running pass them. This broke Mederu's concentration and they were revealed.

"Mederu-san? Minato-san? Ravu-san?" asked an angrily surprised Kawaige "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Uh-Uh… We're picking herbs!" Minato yelled out, "Yeah herbs that grow out here, you know so we can bring them back to the village and sell them!"

"Liar," Kawaige yelled at the older man, "My father sent you here didn't he? Even after he promised to let me do it on my own!"

"Kawaige, he just doesn't want for you to get hurt…" Ravu explained

"I should have known he'd never let me have a real chance. No matter what _I'm_ finishing this mission!" Kawaige yelled as she activated a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Kawaige!" They called after her.

"Aw she's gone again! Some one's gotta get a beeper for this kid!" shouted Minato as the three teammates chased after her.

---

Near by, Youkai and Akun were lighting their explosive tags.

"Let's make fire!" screamed the almost insane Akun

Youkai would attach hers to kunai knifes and fling them far away. Then she'd watch the tags explode and create wild fires with satisfaction.

Akun's method was quite different. He'd stick the papers to the trunks of different trees that were closest to him laughing, and then would light them all at once. But, Akun had really thought his method through. The explosions back fired on him and sent him flying into the air.

"Gah, FIRE!" He screamed

Lucky him fell out of harms way and safely onto the ground, far away from the raging fire. He looked back at the fire and started to laugh. Youkai's tolerance for Akun ran out as she backhanded him and dragged him away

"For the love of god! Will you come _ON_!" she angrily screamed

---

The sixth time, Kawaige had finally caught and killed Gyakuto. She remembered that she'd need evidence of her work. So she cut off Gyakuto's head with her kunai. But she didn't want to carry a bloody head around with her, so she sealed it away in a scroll, which was neatly tucked into her vest. She was about to head home when she was almost trampled by woodland creatures.

_I wonder what they're so freaked about?_

Kawaige stuck her nose in the air

"That smells like…"

Suddenly Flames became visible on the horizon and approached her quickly.

"Fire!" she choked as she turned to run away.

---

Back in Konoha Sarutobi paced back and forth atop the Hokage monument. He was worried sick about Kawaige.

_Maybe an assignation mission was too much for her…_ he thought.

"Come now Sarutobi," Fushoku tried to reason with him "Relax, what could possibly happen?"

Sarutobi was about to retort when he caught sent of something. He looked out as far as he could to the horizon. There was black smoke… black smoke that belonged to a wildfire… a wildfire in the forest Kawaige was in…

"Kawaige, no!" He yelled as he raced down many flights of steps.

Fushoku looked out and saw the smoke too and was soon to follow Sarutobi.

"Fushoku, find anyone who's free from the Inuzuka clan, I'll assemble a team to go to find Kawaige!" Sarutobi ordered

---

Toukon and Nikumu watched the flames grow safely from a perch.

"The plan is in motion… GO!"

Toukon did as he was told and rushed into the flames.

The flames where catching up to Kawaige. The fire spread tree to tree faster than she could hop tree to tree. A wall of fire viciously whipped at her arm. She changed direction and took off for the right. Kawaige decided to ditch tree hopping and tried to escape by foot. Most of the trees around her were on fire anyway. A tree that had fallen in front of her cut off her path. She jumped in surprise and desperately ran another way. She was getting so hot, and it was hard to breath. Finally Kawaige ran into a dead end, huge boulders that formed a small mountain to be exact. The fire was rushing behind her. She was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I can't die yet!" She cried facing the mountain

She jumped about 10 feet into the air and flung herself at the mountain. The mountain was on too much of an angle to just climb up. Her chakra was holding her against it, but how long would her chakra hold her up? She'd already used most of it on chasing Gyakuto. With the remaining of her strength she pushed her self onto a ledge on the mountain.

"I-I can…can't brea—th" She choked

She'd inhaled too much poisonous gas from the fire. Her head started to spin, and she felt dizzy. Kawaige collapsed on the ledge.

_Is this how it's going to end?_

She looked up with weary eyes. She saw turquoise eyes staring down on her before she passed out.

---

Toukon stared at Kawaige's coughing body. The girl looked up at him with tired eyes before passing out. Toukon shot her a look that could freeze hell over.

Not what I expected from the daughter of a Hokage… 

He patted her checks in an attempt to wake her but she didn't stir. Then he turned her so her belly faced the air. Toukon placed his head on Kawaige's chest and listened for a heart beat.

Thump… Thump… Thump…

He sighed. She was still alive but wouldn't be for long if he left her there. He threw her onto his back in a piggyback ride fashion. He secured his grip on Kawaige and started to scale the rest of the small mountain.

_This way towards the village is actually longer… she must have come this way to try and escape the flames…_ Toukon thought.

Once He'd reach the top He looked downward. There was a vast river beyond the mountain.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath. There was too much of an angle to climb down, he'd just end up falling anyway.

With Kawaige still on his back, Toukon leaped into the air. Kawaige fell off his back as they splashed into the river below. Toukon immediately came up for air, Kawaige, however started to sink.

"Shit!" Toukon swore as he dove after her.

They both came up this time, with Toukon's arm around Kawaige's back. The rest of his limbs worked on paddling them to shore.

---

Sarutobi had assembled a team, and they were scouting the forest searching for Kawaige. The member from the Inuzuka clan stuck his nose in the air.

"I smell her! She's this way, right boy?" He said to his dog companion.

The dog barked in agreement.

_Kawaige…_ Sarutobi thought as they pressed on.

---

Kawaige's eyes opened slowly. She blinked twice wearily.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're safe in the Boundaries of Konoha." Replied a man who wore a smirk, "You shouldn't move around too much though. Those gases weakened you."

They were almost right outside Konoha, she could even see the gates. She and the man were sitting safely in a giant oak tree.

"Konoha…" Kawaige repeated.

Wait a minute… Konoha… She wanted to complete this mission _completely_ on her own. This mystery man ruined it all with his 'help'

"No! What are you doing!? Who do you think you are!?" Kawaige screamed at him.

The man was taken a back.

"I think I'm the guy who just saved your life!" He angrily yelled, veins throbbing

"Look, I had everything under control!"

"Not from where I'm standing" He smirked

"Then move downwind!" Kawaige angrily said.

Kawaige jumped to the ground and was about to storm off when the guy jumped in her way. She glared at him and tried to go another way, but he jumped in front of her again. This time she tried to fake him out, going left then swinging quickly to the right but that didn't work either.

_Is this guy __**trying**__ to piss me off?!_ She thought with bawled fists.

Kawaige was about to punch the guy in the face when he said

"What are you doing?"

Hey I know that line! 

"Toukon?" Kawaige smiled

Toukon smiled in confirmation.

"Kawaige!" a voice called behind them.

It was Sarutobi, Fushoku, an Inuzuka, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. The group stood in between Kawaige and Toukon. Sarutobi gave Toukon an icy glare.

"Oh, thank god, Kawaige!" Fushoku rejoiced as she pulled her Daughter in for a hug.

Tsunade ran up to Kawaige and placed her palms on the younger woman's back. She started to work her medical ninjutsu.

_There doesn't seem to be any serious injury, her breathing seems to be heavy though, perhaps she breathed in the poisonous gas from the fire? Her body's not moving as it usually does, she defiantly inhaled it… _Tsunade thought

"Daddy, how could you break your promise?" Kawaige yelled accusingly

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you. No more assignations for you, not ever!" Sarutobi sternly said.

"What!? That's not fair! I completed the mission, and I was doing just fine, even before Toukon—"

"_Toukon_?" Sarutobi cut it, realizing the young man that Kawaige had been with moments before was a Mines shinobi.

Sarutobi drew his weapons, and Toukon drew his for defense.

"Sarutobi!" Fushoku scolded.

Suddenly Jiraiya arrived on the scene.

"Yeah, how _dare_ you save the Hokage's daughter?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "I saw how you saved her from the fire by jumping in the river and swimming to shore. How _could_ you?"

"_You_ saved her? _Why?" _Sarutobi demanded voice full of suspicion

Toukon bowed "I humbly ask to join your village."

"No, you were exiled, along with all of the mines villagers!"

"I _left _the mines village." Toukon started, "I am a rogue. Judge me now for who I am. Or… should I be blamed for a crime I did not commit?"

With that Toukon withdrew his weapons. Sarutobi had to stop and think.

"Sarutobi, you owe him your daughter's _life_!" Fushoku reminded

"Indeed, clearly we're in his debt. And the village's code says all debts must be repaid." Orochimaru calmly said, but then his voice turned malicious "but in this case you might want to make an exception."

Sarutobi looked back over to Toukon, who was trying to keep his face emotionless as possible

"The 1st's law will prevail." Sarutobi said after much thought, "For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Sarutobi withdrew his weapons and turned to leave. Kawaige smiled at Toukon who simply smirked.

_I'm in…_ He thought triumphantly.

Kawaige started to walk but almost fell down and realized that Toukon was right; the gases had weakened her. So Tsunade was used as a support. The group headed back to the village.

---

By the time they got to the heart of the village, it was late at night. Everyone had spilt up to go home. Toukon looked at were Kawaige lived.

City Hall

It was twice as big as the one in the Mines village. In fact almost everything in Konoha looked ten times better that the Mines village did. Toukon was about to enter when Sarutobi blocked his path.

"Tsunade!" He called after his former student, "Please escort Toukon to his quarters."

Sarutobi still didn't trust Toukon

"Yes sir." Tsunade said before guiding Toukon far away from the Building.

They stopped walking when they came across a run down alley. The two walked into the alley until Tsunade saw door labeled 209.

"Here you go." Tsunade said tossing Toukon the keys to his apartment.

_It's the only free one in the village… _Tsunade thought before leaving.

Toukon unlocked the rusty door to find his new home. There was a tiny hallway between the outside door and his one roomed apartment. A bedroom/kitchen. There were two doors in the back, one was a closet, and the other was a bathroom. The bathroom had a dingy shower, a toilet without a lid and a sink that had a leaky faucet.

Not exactly what he imagined.

He walked over to his bed, which was in the middle of the room. It was ratty and patched up—no better than his bed in the mines village. He sighed and sat on it, when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. It was Kawaige.

"Hey, uh… umm…" she started

She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt since it had been such a warm summer night. Her hair was loose (not in a ponytail) and wet showing she'd recently taken a shower.

"Thanks for saving me today." She finally said with a small smile

"What kind of ninja are you anyway, Princess?" He said giving her a skeptical look "You almost got your self killed out there."

"Excuse me?" Kawaige said getting annoyed

"You're stalking skills are horrible. I saw you out there, and you wouldn't be able to last for three days on your own."

"Oh and I suppose _you _could teach me?"

"Uh, _yeah_"

She swung around him so she blocked his path to his own apartment.

"Alright then,_ impress _me!" she dared with a smirk, "we start at dawn."

Kawaige got out Toukon's way and made her exit.

"I look forward to it." Toukon said with a smirk of his own.

From a shadowy roof top Nikumu and Akun watched. Akun squealed in frustration as he watched Toukon let Kawaige go in one piece.

"Did you see that? He let her go! If that were me—"

"Hush," Nikumu cut in, "The plan is going smoothly and Sarutobi fell for it. Now the closer Toukon gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Sarutobi! And when he and Sarutobi are alone—RAH"

Nikumu's fist flew through a wall in the roof.

_---_

_Screams filled the blood red sky._

"As Hokage, I will protect this village with my life!" Isn't that what Sarutobi had said? 

_But now looking right and left people were bleeding to death._

"_Sarutobi-kun!" cried a familiar voice before it hit the floor._

_It was the 2__nd__ Hokage, sitting in his own pool of blood._

"_Sensei!" Sarutobi screamed in horror._

"_GYAAAAH!!" screamed Fushoku_

_A sword had been shoved through her chest. Her blood spewed as she fell to the ground._

"_Fushoku!" Sarutobi cried as he watched his love die._

"_Sarutobi…" She whimpered before passing away._

_There were many bodies surrounding him, many he recognized. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Minato, Asuma and more._

"_Daddy! Help me!" cried Kawaige._

_Sarutobi turned around to see his daughter. She was bloody as well but still alive. She staggered towards her father for protection._

"_Daddy, Help me!" she repeated_

"_Kawaige!" Sarutobi screamed running towards his only living child_

_She when she was feet away from Sarutobi, she made a pained face and fell lifelessly into his arms. Several Kunai knifes and shuriken had been thrown at her back._

"_Kawaige!" Sarutobi cried and glared up at her murderer._

_It was the Kinzokukage._

"_No, your dead!" Sarutobi yelled._

_The figure laughed and removed the Kinzokukage hat and cloak revealing who he really was._

"_Toukon?" Sarutobi was shocked_

"_Trust me…" Toukon hissed with a grin before throwing a kunai with a bomb attacked right at Sarutobi's forehead_

Sarutobi shot up in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily. It was a dream… only… a dream.

_More like a nightmare_, he thought to himself

He glanced over his shoulder to see his wife was still sound asleep. He then tiptoed to Asuma's room. The healthy ten-year-old lay in his bed unstirred. Next he tiptoed to Kawaige's room. She was in a deep sleep. Sarutobi finally felt like he could relax and crawled back into his own bed.

---

The next morning the Hokage decided to talk a stroll around town. He'd always liked early mornings. The streets were peaceful, the grass was moist from dew, and the whole world seemed like it was just waking up. From the shadows Toukon stalked Sarutobi like a pro. He was about to draw some kunai knifes with bombs attached when…

"Good morning!"

Kawaige jumped in front of him clad in shorts and a tank top. And boy did she look chipper…

"I'm ready for my training! Surprised ya didn't I?" She giggled.

Toukon looked pass Kawaige for Sarutobi. But the Hokage was already gone. He groaned in annoyance.

"Well, come on!" she said pulling him off towards a training area.

Toukon sat bored as hell in the middle of a field. He was dressed almost the same as when he arrived at Konoha, minus the vest. He listened as Kawaige tried to sneak up on him.

"Ouch!" cried a hushed voice

Toukon rolled his eyes. There she goes again. Toukon had a long list of everything she was doing wrong. He could hear the yelps getting closer.

"Three… two… one…" Toukon sighed and ducked.

"Gotcha!" Kawaige shouted pouncing from nowhere.

She missed Toukon and rolled over on her back.

"You could hear me, huh?" Kawaige blushed.

"Only… a lot." Toukon said bluntly, "Aren't you considered a high level Chunnin? Why don't you know how to stalk properly?"

"I wasn't listening to that lecture in the Academy ok!?" she yelled, embarrassed "And I've never really been sent on missions where I've had to stalk someone!"

"Anyway," Toukon said continuing the lesson, "You're still breathing too hard, relax. Feel your surroundings, bend to the nature around you. If you don't you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Kawaige took his advice and calmed down. Toukon heard the squeaking of a pig beyond a hill.

_Perfect demonstration_, he thought and turned to Kawaige.

"Shh, watch the master" he said as he stealthy went up the hill.

At the top of the hill, he pounced at the pig but hit a man by accident. The poor guy fell to his back and Toukon landed on top of him.

"Whoa-whoa! Don't hurt me! I never met your tyrant, I-I mean Kinzokukage! Heck of a guy! A little moody but—" The man inched away nervously.

"Ravu-san?" Kawaige said once arriving the scene, "Minato-san, Mederu-san? What are you doing here?"

"Kawaige!" Mederu said in relief.

"For once we're not following you!" Minato explained, "This just happens were you can get the sweetest Tori fruit. It's everywhere!"

Indeed bushes filled with Tori fruit were everywhere, but little pigs were eating it all.

"But you don't call for a reservation, Oi!" Minato complained "Go on shoo, shoo!"

Ravu was taking the offensive as well. He'd charge full force into a crowd of pigs and the pigs would scatter… and then go back to where they originally were.

The way Konoha shinobi acted… it wasn't the way Toukon was taught they way they acted. They seemed carefree. Even the Great Yellow Flash seemed… Human…

"Go on, shoo! Get out of here!" Minato shouted at the small pigs.

One stared at him then rammed into his shin. Minato yelped in pain, and hopped on one foot, nursing the other.

"Aw, Minato…" Ravu whined, "I'm getting tired, I need to lose some pounds…"

Well Ravu _was_ on the chubby side, but the pigs sitting on top of him like a bench didn't help much.

"Ya deaf!? Get!" Minato yelled chasing the swine off of Ravu.

Kawaige laughed.

"Why don't they just kill them?" Toukon whispered to Kawaige

"Those are white-bellied pigs, they grow to only be about 20lbs. They eat mostly fruits and vegetables. They're a protected species cause they mate only every 5 years." Kawaige explained.

Mederu helped Ravu up.

"Do you guys have any idea how to get ride of these things?" Minato sheepishly asked.

Kawaige grinned, "Actually I do!"

She took out a bomb slip from her pouch crumbled it, lit it and tossed it into the air. It made a small explosion, scaring away the pigs.

"Genius!" Mederu exclaimed as she did the same and started chasing the pigs.

Everyone followed Mederu's lead and chased after the pigs laughing as they did.

"Wait, why are we doing this?" Toukon asked after throwing another crumbled slip into the air "What's the point of this training?"

"Training! This is just for fun!" Kawaige laughed

"Fun?" a confused Toukon repeated.

"Fun kid, you need to get out more often!" Minato laughed

"Yee-haw!" Mederu cried as she ran.

"Woo-hoo!" Kawaige laughed as the pigs squealed to get away.

"Uh yee-haw?" Toukon tried.

"Pitiful" Kawaige joked.

"Yee-Haw!" He tried again, this time enjoying the feeling.

He let everything go this time, feeling as free as a child. He did a flip in the air while speeding down hill.

"YEE-HAW!" He loudly laughed.

They rounded a corner and stopped in horror. Giant 12ft Warthogs stood in they're way. The white-bellied pigs trembled behind them.

"Those are Red haired warthogs." Kawaige gulped "And they're carnivores."

One brave little white-bellied pig blew its tongue at the ninja before the Warthogs charged.

"RUN!!!"

The shinobi retraced they're steps running from the Warthogs. They rounded a corner, first came Minato, then came Toukon, and then came Kawaige, then Mederu, then Ravu. The only one who was still laughing was Toukon, who was enjoying the thrill. They dove under some visible tree roots that shot up like a little house. They went unnoticed by the Warthogs, whom kept running forward. They all laughed, happy they'd gotten away.

"What a blast!" Toukon laughed, and everyone laughed with him.

Ravu reached over to give Toukon a nuggy.

"You're ok kid!"

"Hey!" Toukon protested

"You're ok!" Ravu finished with a chuckle.

Toukon smiled at the gesture. Everyone tried to squeeze out of the small space. They'd been packed under those tree roots like sardines. Kawaige squeezed her eyes shut trying to get out.

"Exit, Exit!" Minato said as he squeezed out.

Minato's move caused Kawaige to twist around. Toukon found Kawaige's lips on top of his. He was the first to notice but he didn't draw back. Perhaps he liked the feel? Kawaige's eyes flung open in realization and broke the kiss. They nervously chuckled at each other.

"U-uh… S-sorry"

"N-no I-I'm sorry"

They jumped out of the tree roots.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Ravu called after them.

Kawaige and Toukon exchanged smiles and followed.

It was evening so Kawaige escorted Toukon to his apartment.

"Uh, that was fun today…" Toukon awkwardly said

"Yeah… well, good night." Kawaige smiled

"Same time same place tomorrow?"

Kawaige hesitated to answer. "Maybe, I got called to a meeting for tomorrow morning. I hope so…"

"Well then, good bye…" Toukon said as he withdrew into his apartment.

"Bye," Kawaige waved.

Toukon closed the door and leaned against it. He smiled and sighed a little

_What a day…_

---

The Next Morning, Kawaige stood in the Hokage office. Sarutobi sat like a judge surrounded by the council and the village elders.

"Kawaige, Your mission." Sarutobi calmly started.

Kawaige quickly whipped out her scroll from her vest. She was wearing traditional shinobi attire that day. She summoned the Head and showed it off proud.

"Success." She said.

"Kawaige, The council has been talking about you for some time" the Hokage said

Kawaige gulped. She looked around at the members of the council, who were… grinning at her. It made Kawaige feel a little uneasy.

"You have a high rate of mission successes, and have received recommendations and complements from four different clients. Due to your high performance in missions the council of the leaf village promotes you, Kawaige to the status of Jounin"

---

Toukon's Morning had been pretty boring. He felt restless in his apartment with no windows and decided to go out to eat. To his surprise, no one gave him any death glares. Possibly because they didn't know he was a mines shinobi or they saw him with Kawaige yesterday. Ah yesterday, it was still replaying in his head. The feeling he got running with the leaf shinobi. The thrill he got running from giant warthogs. And then that kiss…

"Is there anything good to eat here?" He muttered to himself.

Most of the food that was being sold he'd never heard of.

"Konoha is such a strange place…"

You know what I want… I want some of that Tori fruit I heard about yesterday. For those shinobi to want is so bad it must be good.

Toukon's ears caught the sound of cheering and celebrating from across the street.

"So you've finally made it to Jounin little girl!" cried one voice

"About time!" laughed the other.

Toukon turned around to see Kawaige draped across the shoulders of two other men. They were all laughing and having a good time. He felt uncomfortable watching them and tried to hide away.

"Oh Toukon!"

How futile…

Kawaige broke free of her other comrades and ran up to him.

"Guess what!" she giggled

"Enlighten me." He responded with a soft smile

"I made Jounin!" She rooted.

One of the previously mentioned men grabbed Kawaige for a nuggy.

"And we are so proud of our little Kawaige-chan."

"Who's this guy, Kawaige?" asked the other.

Kawaige broke free of the first man's grasp.

"Bozu, Douji, this is Toukon," she said pointing to Toukon, "He's the guy who's giving me stalking lessons."

"Well you could have just asked us if you were a good stalker." Bozu said with a mock hurt in his voice.

"Frankly though, you're terrible." Douji blurted.

Kawaige punched Douji in the arm "Gee thanks."

"You're not terrible. Your ninjutsu and taijutsu are strong and you pick up on genjutsu quickly. It's just your stalking that's bad." Toukon said.

Kawaige smiled in gratitude to Toukon's compliment.

"Anyway, Toukon, these guys are my teammates. We've been on the same team since we were Gennin!" Kawaige exclaimed.

Toukon nodded.

"We have had sensei, he's more like a team leader now, Wagati" Bozu said.

"Oh by the way!" Kawaige said digging in her pockets for something, "Here's some Tori fruit. Thought you might want some from yesterday."

_It's like she can read my mind_, Toukon beamed and took a huge bite of it.

Tori fruit was delicious!

"In honor of my great accomplishment, I'm gonna take you to the greatest spots in Konoha!" Kawaige claimed as she dragged Toukon off, Bozu and Douji following her.

They arrived at a beautiful training ground with a stream, and flowers, and… it was simply breath taking. Toukon looked around in astonishment. Kawaige caught the look in his eyes and chuckled.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

_Not as beautiful as you…_ Toukon shook his head in disbelief. Had he really just thought that?

"We used to come here every day when we were Gennin." Bozu said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, we learned our philosophy 'No Worries' here remember?" Douji added

"How could I forget?" Kawaige laughed, "Wagati practically drilled in our heads when we were little!"

"What?" Toukon piped up, confused.

"Oh, sorry Toukon." Kawaige blushed "When we just turned Gennin Wagati-sensei taught us that as long as we were together, at heart there would be no worries."

Toukon was still confused. What if you're team was in danger; of course you'd worry then.

Douji caught the confusion in eyes and attempted to explain

"It basically was an outline for our teamwork and our trust in each other. When the team was together, there'd be 'no worries' between us."

"Oh, I get it" Toukon said.

Kawaige looked around and could see her younger self, wrestling with her teammates. She let out a happy sigh before turning towards Toukon.

"Come on, there's so much to show you!" she said taking him on a tour.

Toukon obediently followed. Douji and Bozu exchanged glances.

"What's with them?" Bozu whispered to Douji.

"Can't you see what's happening?" Douji hissed into Bozu's ear

"Frankly speaking, no I don't." said an annoyed Bozu

"Ah poor innocent Bozu…" Douji shook his head and slung one arm around his neck.

"The, sweet caress of twilight. And there's magic everywhere!" Douji exclaimed moving his hand dramatically. "And with all this romantic atmosphere, here's the bottom line… by the end of tonight they'll have fallen in love."

"W-what?" Bozu sputtered.

His eyes snapped up to Kawaige and Toukon who were high in the trees. Kawaige was demonstrating how they made a swing to get to tree to tree when it was to far for their little legs to jump. Toukon took a swing and did as Kawaige did. They were laughing and enjoying themselves up there.

"Puh, Kawaige, as boyish as she is, falling in love?" Bozu laughed at the idea.

"You just wait and see." Douji confidently said.

Before they knew it, it was nightfall.

"Wanna go star gazing?" Kawaige suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to." Toukon agreed.

Douji faked a yawn "Gee Kawaige, I don't know. We're so tired… I think Bozu and I will head in for the night."

"Dude, I'm not—"

"Yes, you are!" Douji hissed through gritted teeth.

Getting the message Bozu yawned and said, "On the second thought, I _am_ feeling a kinda bushed… See you guys later."

As Bozu and Douji retreated, Kawaige shrugged

"Aw who needs them? Come on, I know the perfect clearing were we can go star gazing."

---

The two's laugher filled the night sky. They were flat on their backs on a grassy field. It was a far way from the training ground they were just on, but it was worth it. There were fewer smaller trees, the grass was soft and very tall so it tickled you, but didn't make you itch. Boy did Kawaige know her heavens.

"Hey look! It's a rabbit, see it's fluffy tail?" She laughed pointing to the sky above.

She was referring to a constellation of stars that resembled a rabbit.

"Yeah," Toukon laughed in agreement before pointing another constellation, "Hey, hey, that one looks like two ninja's killing each other for a scrap of meat!"

Toukon laughed and Kawaige looked at him uneasily, not really sure how to react.

"Heh, I've never done this before" Toukon smiled, calming down.

"Really?" Kawaige asked, "My father and I used to do this all the time. He says that all the great shinobi of the past are up there" she chuckled.

"Do you think the Kinzokukage's up there?"

Kawaige gasped slightly. Toukon sat up and looked away.

"He… wasn't my father, but he was still… apart of me…" Toukon explained.

Kawaige sat up and tried to comfort Toukon.

"My father says that there was a… darkness in the Kinzokukage that he couldn't escape."

"I wonder if there's a darkness in me too…"

Kawaige wouldn't let him say anymore as she pulled him in for a comforting hug.

---

Sarutobi watched the two kids from a hill. He sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Sensei, I am lost… Toukon is an enemy… a shinobi of the mines village… how could I accept him?"

He stared at the sky as if he expected it to respond.

"Sarutobi?" said a feminine voice.

Sarutobi smiled, recognizing it. "Hey, Fushoku."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she walked up beside him.

She looked downhill and saw her daughter and Toukon in the distance.

"I was seeking advice from the great shinobi of the past." Sarutobi answered

"Did they answer?" she asked in amusement

"Silent as stars," He sighed, "The 2nd would have never—"

"Oh Sarutobi," Fushoku chuckled giving him a hug, "You want nothing more than to walk the path that's expected of you. Perhaps Toukon does not."

Sarutobi looked at her in surprise

"How'd you know of—?"

"I can see them down there just as easy as you can." Fushoku laughed, "Get to know him and see."

After giving her advice, Fushoku received a kiss on the cheek. The couple was about to leave for home but Sarutobi hesitated. He looked over his shoulder to take one last glance of the two friends stargazing in the distance.

---

Down below Toukon broke from the hug. He cleared his throat and tried to excuse himself.

"Toukon, what is it?" Kawaige asked, confused

"It's just all my life I've been trained to—uh, nothing… I gotta go." Toukon tried to explain and wound up getting frustrated

He started to leave but heard Kawaige's soft call after him, which made him hesitate.

"Toukon, wait. Please" her voice was full of genuine concern

He turned around to look at her. She really wanted him to stay with her. He looked back at her sadly and turned to keep going.

Suddenly a arm popped up from the tall grass and poked Toukon in the nose

"And where are _you_ going?" demanded a voice

"Uh, nowhere…"

"Ha, that's what you think!" The owner of the voice and arm said as he popped up from the grass only to disappear again.

Kawaige quickly ran to Toukon's side

"Who the heck's that?" He asked bewildered

"Uh, friend of the family." She chuckled.

The man appeared behind Kawaige and tugged on her ponytail

"Come on, you follow Jiraiya the toad sage, he know the way!"

Jiraiya ran off in one direction. Kawaige and Toukon exchanged confused glances

"Way to where?" Toukon asked.

"You follow you see!" Jiraiya called from a Fars away, "Hurry now!"

"Toukon come on!" Kawaige laughed, her adventurous spirit taking over.

They struggled to keep Jiraiya as he guided them through the grassy plains, hills and trees.

Finally Jiraiya stopped near a natural hot spring/river.

"Where is he taking us?" Toukon asked.

Both wore confused faces. Jiraiya had disappeared. They looked around for him say he spoke.

"To a special place in your heart called Upendi!"

Jiraiya then appeared overhead upside down. He took the heads of Toukon and Kawaige with his hands, turned them to face each other and made their noses touch. Both happily obliged. Suddenly, something pushed the two into the spring, but landed safely on a giant leaf that was drifting in the water. The two sat up and Jiraiya appeared behind him.

"There's a place where the crazy moon,

Makes the monkeys sing and the baboon swoon,

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away!" Jiraiya sang, steering the leaf down the spring/river.

He handed Kawaige a lotus flower. Kawaige sniffed it and sighed heavenly. However, when Toukon sniffed it, he sneezed making the petals fly around.

"Where the hippos swing from the Jungle vines

And the rhino rumble in a Conga line

All the pink flamingos are intertwined as the stars come out to play." Jiraiya sang.

_Wow, I never knew Jiraiya could sing!_ Kawaige laughed to herself.

Flamingoes up a head fly in different directions to make way for the leaf raft.

"In Upeeeenddiii!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet.

And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet!"

Jiraiya plucked two round orange-red fruits from an overhead tree. He offered one to Kawaige and to Toukon. Kawaige ate it with a smile of satisfaction. Toukon turned the offer down, not trusting any foods he didn't know.

"In Upendi!

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will lead you there!"

Jiraiya grabbed a big leaf from a nearby bush and shoved it through Toukon's head, making the leaf look like an oversized collar. Kawaige laughed.

"Where is it?" Kawaige giggled

Jiraiya cover her eyes and said into her ear "No place you don't take with you!"

Kawaige laughed at the man who was like an Uncle to her. The leaf floated over some hills.

"You better watch your step cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep!" Jiraiya sang as the reached the peek of the hill.

Without warning, Jiraiya slipped the leaf from underneath Toukon and Kawaige. They yelped in surprise and fell into the steamy water. Jiraiya stood safely on top of the water. Toukon and Kawaige were swept away by the downstream current.

"It's a long ways down over Lover's leap!

But falling's half the fun!" Jiraiya laughed/sang

At the bottom of the hill, two frogs holding another giant leaf raft swam under Kawaige and Toukon. They pushed up the two above water. Kawaige and Toukon were both drenched and slightly boiled, but floating safely non-the less. Kawaige laughed at their situation, and Toukon laughed along with her. Jiraiya appeared behind them and started singing again.

"In Upendi where the passion fruit grow sweet"

With that countless numbers of passion fruit fell from above. One fell into Toukon's mouth and he began choking on it. Kawaige who was juggling the fruit noticed Toukon's coughing and kissed him on the cheek. Toukon swallowed it hole and wore a love-struck smile.

"And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi!

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there"

There were frogs of different colors of the rainbow dancing and singing on the sidelines.

Jiraiya took out some dango out of his back pocket and offered it to the couple. The both ate it graciously and spilt the third ball of the dango.

"You can eat dango like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun"

"Upendi, it means love doesn't it?" Kawaige smiled.

"Welcome to Upendi!" Jiraiya sang as a response

He glided the raft over a hidden geyser. Toukon and Kawaige laughed in surprise as the leaf flew into the air by the help of water.

"In Upendi!

Where the passion fruit grows sweet!"

The two looked down to see frogs doing the conga towards the spring. Once they'd reach the end of the spring, Jiraiya would toss passion fruit at them from a tree. The frogs would catch it in their mouths and jumped into the spring two by two. Toukon and Kawaige nodded at each other and jumped off the leaf into the spring below. They swam to shore and joined the conga line.

"And it's so divine that you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi!"

It was Kawaige and Toukon's turn to receive passion fruit. They caught it their mouths and jumped back into the water. They were carried over hills like the spring was a gentle rapid.

"Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrraaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart"

They were carried over a cliff and landed with a splash into a pool below. They laughed and embraced each other.

"Will take you there" Jiraiya sang softly with a smile.

"In Upendi!

Down in Upendi

Way down…

In Upendi!" The frogs echoed, their voices sounding surprisingly good.

Toukon and Kawaige swam to shore singing and holding hands.

"Mm, In Upendi… In Upendi." They giggled and sang softly all the way back to the village.

Once they'd reached the alley were Toukon's apartment was, they stopped to hug.

"Well… good night." Kawaige blushed

"Yeah, good night" Toukon smiled softly.

Kawaige turned to leave but looked over her shoulder. She sighed and wished Toukon didn't have to live in such a rundown place. He really didn't deserve it.

Once Kawaige was out of sight, Toukon sighed and walked toward his room.

"Ahem," a voice cleared its throat from behind.

Toukon turned around. It was Sarutobi!

"It's kinda cold tonight…" he started, "And your apartment doesn't have a heater does it?"

Actually it was a pretty warm summer night. What could Sarutobi be up to?

"I'm sure we can find you a nice warm room somewhere in city hall…" Sarutobi smiled and looked at Toukon who was beaming, "Come on, let's go."

---

Youkai watched the two from a shadowy building. She was bouncing in excitement. Toukon finally had Sarutobi all alone.

"Come on Toukon, get him!" She silently cheered.

But Toukon's body language didn't look like he wished to attack the Hokage. Toukon merely followed the man peacefully through the streets.

"What are you waiting for, GET HIM!" Youkai almost yelled, frustrated.

After it was obvious Toukon wasn't going to do anything, Youkai grunted in disgust and ran for the Mines village.

---

Once Youkai reached the mines village, she told Nikumu everything. Nikumu yelled angrily into the night air.

"Are you sure?" Nikumu questioned

"Affirmative, I saw it with my own eyes."

"No, Toukon can NOT betray us." Nikumu growled low

---

Back in Konoha, the sun was just appearing on the horizon. Toukon paced back and forth in front of city hall.

"I gotta tell her… but how…" Toukon asked himself. He started to rehearse what he'd say to Kawaige.

"Kawaige listen, Nikumu had a plot. And I was part of that plot—but I don't wanna be anymore, because, because" Toukon began to stumble over his words "It's because I love you…"

He shook his head and grunted in frustration.

"She'll never believe me… That, or hate me forever…"

"Hey, Toukon!"

But I gotta try… 

It was Kawaige running up to him.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked.

"Kawaige, I have to talk to you—" Toukon tried to begin

"Kawaige, I don't want you talking to him!" said a voice.

The two spun around. It was Sarutobi, and he was wearing a stern face. But then his face loosened into a smile.

"_I _want to talk to him."

Kawaige beamed at her father who winked back at her. The two men began to walk into the village. Kawaige sighed happily

_I can't believe this is happening!_

---

On the way to where ever Sarutobi was taking Toukon, Sarutobi told Toukon the leaf's version of the Second Great War and the story of the Kinzokukage.

"The Kinzokukage couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end it destroyed him." Sarutobi said finishing his story.

Sarutobi and Toukon's destination wasn't actually in the village. It was on a battlefield out in the forest of the Fire Country. The area had black dead trees looming up into the sky. The air smelled like old blood. The ground was covered in ash. There was no speck of green to be found.

"This is one of the many battlefields of the Second Great Ninja war…" Sarutobi explained.

Toukon looked around, getting a little depressed.

"I-I've never heard the story of the Kinzokukage that way… he really was a killer…"

Sarutobi smiled at Toukon

"Fire is a killer," he said, thus explaining the condition of the battlefield.

He kneeled to the ground and started to push throw ash. Toukon curiously looked over the Hokage's shoulder.

"But sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before." Sarutobi continued

A daisy popped up from the ash. Toukon looked at the flower in awe.

"If given the chance." Sarutobi said smiling at Toukon with trust in his eyes. Toukon guiltily smiled back, feeling bad that he had ever wanted to kill such a guy.

A low laugh was heard from the trees. By the dozens, Jounin Mines shinobi appeared in the branches of the dead trees.

_Shit!_ Toukon cried not believing his eyes.

Nikumu sulked out from the shadows and approached the two.

"Nikumu!" Sarutobi hissed

"Why, Sarutobi… what are doing out here so _alone_." She grinned wickedly.

The mines shinobi closed on Sarutobi. Toukon was paralyzed with disbelief.

"Well done, Toukon. Just like we always planned…" Nikumu congratulated.

The Hokage turned his head to death glare Toukon "YOU!" Sarutobi hissed

"No!" Toukon cried helplessly, "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Attack!" Nikumu hissed.

Thousands of weapons were flung from the trees. Sarutobi summoned Enma, who turned into a bo. Enma then performed the Kage bushin no jutsu and formed a cage around Sarutobi. Seeing how attacking in the distance wouldn't help their chances, the Jounin charged at him.

"Remember, as a unit!" Nikumu coached

"No!" Toukon yelled.

For a while Sarutobi fought off the shinobi well. He knocked over shinobi easily with Enma. But it seemed for every two he took down six replaced them. Toukon tried to jump in and save Sarutobi, but he got hit in the head by a giant club with spikes by some mines shinobi. Toukon fell to the ground unconscious. The shinobi attacked so rapidly that Sarutobi had no chance to make hand seals for a jutsu. He had only one choice: retreat. He started to climb over a towering pile of dead trees that had been knocked over years ago. Toukon regained consciousness and jumped into a tree, trying to clear his thoughts. Sarutobi was quickly getting away. Nikumu saw that Toukon was the closest to Sarutobi.

"Toukon, now's your chance! Get him!" Nikumu demanded.

Toukon wouldn't budge he was paralyzed.

"What are you waiting for!? GET HIM!!" Nikumu screamed at her son.

"_I'll_ do it mother!" cried Akun.

He flung his self at the pile of trees and started climb.

"Mother, are you watching! I'm doing it for you!" he called, "And I'm doing it for me!"

Akun became close enough that he could grab Sarutobi's ankle. Akun then stabbed it with a kunai. Sarutobi yelled in pain and tried to kick Akun off.

"_This_ is my moment of glory!" Akun grinned viciously.

Realizing Sarutobi couldn't kick Akun off, he kicked at a tree below him with his free foot. The tree tumbled down and caused Akun to fall. The tree also caused an avalanche of trees to fall upon Akun. Akun screamed in agony. Sarutobi had escaped.

"Akun!" Toukon called from the tree and jumped down.

He used his strength to move the trees out the way. Nikumu backhanded Toukon out of the way and did the job herself.

"Akun!" Youkai yelled running towards the tree pile.

Nikumu removed one more tree and was able to see Akun's bloody face. Akun's breathing was shallow and he was struggling to hang on. He looked up shakily at his mother.

"I-I'm sorry mother… I-I tried…" He rasped.

Grieving, Nikumu put her hand against Akun's bloody face, trying to comfort him

"Shhh…" she whispered.

Akun weakly smiled at Nikumu, satisfied with the attention he'd received from his mother. He took his last breath and relaxed, lifeless.

Nikumu hung her head.

"Oh, Akun…" Youkai said sadly, tears in her eyes.

---

Back near the gates of Konoha, Tsunade and Kawaige were hanging out just chatting. Kawaige hadn't had a nice girl talk in a while.

"So you really like this Toukon, huh?" Tsunade grinned.

"Yeah… I think I might even be in love with him…" Kawaige chuckled

"Ah, young love!" Tsunade sighed, "I can't wait till I meet my special someone"

"Don't worry Tsunade" Kawaige assured, "You're beautiful, you're still young. You'll find someone in no time."

"I hope you're right."

The two fell into a girly giggle when they heard moans from the forest.

"What was that?" Tsunade said on guard.

They saw Sarutobi approach with a limp and a bloody ankle.

"Sensei!"

"Daddy!"

The girls ran up to the fallen Hokage and both one arm over their shoulders.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked

"Toukon… the mines… ambush…" Sarutobi weakly said before passing out.

"No…" Kawaige silently said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry sensei, we're here for you." Tsunade reassured.

Kawaige looked over her shoulder back into the forest.

_Toukon…_

---

On the battlefield, mines shinobi were morning over Akun's lose.

"Kinzokukage-sama," Nikumu prayed, "Please watch over my poor Akun…"

Nikumu caught a glance of Toukon who was mourning behind her. Rage filled her being.

"YOU!" she screamed and flung a shuriken at him.

The mines shinobi watched in shock as the shuriken flew across Toukon's face making him turn his head.

"Gah!" Toukon yelled.

He glared at Nikumu, panting. Blood rolled down his cheek.

"What have you done!?" Nikumu hissed

Toukon stepped back and tried to explain himself

"I-I didn't mean to, I-it was an a-accident, I-I—" He thought about it for a second and decided to stand up for him self.

"I did _nothing_!" he hissed back at Nikumu

"Exactly!" Nikumu exclaimed, "And by doing so you betrayed your village, betrayed the Kinzokukage!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You can not deny it! Akun is dead because of you!" Nikumu accused

"No!"

"You've killed your own brother!"

"NO!" Toukon screamed and ran away.

Youkai was about to chase after him when Nikumu stopped her.

"Let her go," Nikumu ordered, "Sarutobi has hurt me for the last time! Now he's even corrupted Toukon!"

Nikumu leaped on a tree that wasn't on top of Akun, and faced her men.

"Listen to me, the Hokage is injured and weak! Now is the time to act. We will take over Konoha… BY FORCE!"

All the mines shinobi cheered in agreement.

---

In Konoha's city hall, Tsunade was healing Sarutobi's minor wounds. There wasn't anything really wrong with Sarutobi, just exhaustion and some minor injury. She, Sarutobi, Fushoku, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sarutobi's ex-teammates and Kawaige were all on the perch on city hall.

"Daddy, It can't be true." Kawaige said addressing the topic of Toukon.

At the same time Toukon was traveling to City hall. He'd been able to get pass the gates with his excuse 'I still reserve judgment'

Villages glared angrily at him, and children were sent in the house. Doors and windows to houses and buildings were shut as he walked by.

"Look, that's the one!" the villagers would hiss to one another

"How could he?"

"I knew we couldn't trust him!"

"How can he possible think we'll accept him again?"

"Why'd he even bother coming back?"

From the Crowd Bozu and Douji saw Toukon.

"Why I oughta! Let me at him! Lemme at him!" Douji yelled flailing his arms.

Douji then offered the back of his shirt to Bozu.

"Here, hold me back." Douji said.

"Okay!" Bozu replied

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" Douji yelled again acting as if we wanted to break free.

"Okay!" Bozu replied letting go of his shirt.

Douji made a face plant against the ground.

"Bozu, I think you're missing the point here…" Douji muttered

"Oh," Bozu said embarrassed.

Toukon soon became visible from city hall. Kawaige's face lit up.

"Toukon!" she rejoiced and headed for the stairs.

"Kawaige!" Sarutobi yelled using his strictest voice.

Kawaige knew that Sarutobi wanted to stay put and there wasn't much she could do about it.

Sarutobi placed his Hokage hat on his head and walked over towards the edge of the perch and looked down at Toukon.

"Why have you come back?" He demanded

His voice was powerful and frightening.

"Hokage-sama, I-I had nothing to with—"

"You don't belong here!"

"Please I ask your forgiveness." Toukon begged and bowed his head.

"Daddy, please, listen to him!" Kawaige pleaded

"Silence!" Sarutobi yelled at his daughter, "When you first came her you asked for judgment, and I pass it now!"

Toukon and Kawaige held their breath as villagers cheered their Hokage on.

"What's his judgment?"

"Deliver it!"

"Put him on trail!"

"Give him what he deserves!"

"EXILE!" Sarutobi yelled.

"NO!" Kawaige cried.

She attempted to run after him, but was held back by two Anbu agents who appeared from nowhere.

Toukon looked around, unsure of what to do next. Villagers were angrily stomping their feet and calling him names. Some started to throw things at him.

"GET OUT BASTARD!" one yelled.

"Deception!"

"Disgrace!"

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face!" cried a woman.

Academy students began to throw fruit at Toukon. He rose his arms to protect himself and started to run, but he couldn't escape the angry glares.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came!" yelled a villager from an above window as he dumped garbage on Toukon.

"He can't change his stripes!"

"An Outrage!"

"For shame!"

More villagers appeared with things to throw at Toukon. Bringing more and more dangerous things.

Toukon dodged chairs, tables, glassware, vases, glass and more.

"You know these outsider types!"

"See you later alligator!"

"Just leave us alone!"

Now the only ones still throwing things at him were men, and they were throwing weapons at him.

"Traitor, go back to your own!"

"He asked for trouble the moment he came!"

Toukon was desperately running toward the gates of the village before these angry men killed him

"Let him run!"

"Let him live!"

"But do not forget what we can not forgive!"

Toukon tripped over a man's foot. He'd purposely put his foot there to humiliate Toukon. Toukon had fallen over a puddle of water in the ground. He stared at his reflection in it. He face started to look like that of the Kinzokukage's. Toukon yelled in disgust and took off running again.

"Someone once lied to us."

"And now were not so blind!"

"We knew you would do what you've done!"

"And we know you will never be one of us!"

What the last villager had yelled hit him hard but he didn't stop running. He only stopped when he was safe outside the village's boundaries. He looked back shamefully at the village. He thought of Kawaige's smiling face, then of Sarutobi's angry one. He couldn't go back. He'd simply have to walk on.

Back at City Hall, Kawaige was still trying to break free of the Anbu.

Anata sighed in shame and shook her head.

"Deception" said one of her captures

"Disgrace" said the other in disgust.

Kawaige flipped herself slightly so she could kick the Anbu agents like a mule and break free. Once she'd done so she ran up to Sarutobi.

"Daddy, please reconsider!" she begged

"You will not be allowed go anywhere without an escort from no on."

"No! That's not—"

"He used you to get to me!"

"No, He _loves_ me! For _me_!"

"Because you are my daughter!" Sarutobi boomed, "You _will not_ leave city hall. You will stay in a place where I can keep an eye on you, _away from him_!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know he's following the Kinzokukage's footsteps. And I must follow the ones of they Hokages before me."

"YOU WILL_ NEVER _BE THE NIDAIME!" she cried.

Everyone turned to Kawaige shocked. Tears fell down the young woman's cheeks as she ran into the building. Kawaige ran into her room and flung herself on her bed. She sobbed for a good five minutes till her attention turned to her window. She was more confident that she could sneak out undetected since her stalking lessons. She used the Cloak jutsu that Jiraiya had taught her to turn invisible and snuck out her window.

She snuck all around all the places they'd been together. She tried the place were they'd been chased by Warthogs trying to get some Tori fruit.

"Toukon?" she called

No answer. Not even the pigs were there.

She then tried the training grounds and looked around.

"Not here"

She ran towards the fields they'd gone star gazing in. He was nowhere to be found. She looked up into the night sky and saw the rabbit and the two ninja-fighting constellation from the night before. It made her think about how happy Toukon had been that night.

Next she tried the spring/river where Jiraiya sang to them about Upendi. She sadly peered into the water. Half of her face was missing in her reflection. She patted her left cheek to make sure it was still there… It was. She sadly abandoned the springs.

Toukon… 

She headed out of the village, fully aware that she was being considered a missing-nin right now. She had to find Toukon, and she wouldn't stop till she did.

In a perfect world, one we've never known… one would never have to face the world alone…

Kawaige began to scale a tree with chakra.

_They can have the world. We'll create our own!_ She thought.

Once she reached the top of the tree she looked out to the distance.

I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart… 

"I know… love will find a way. Anywhere I go… I'm home… if you are there beside me." Kawaige sang softly

She descended the tree and landed on her feet softy. She began to walk. Kawaige's fingers would linger against the trees she passed.

_Like night, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through._ Kawaige was lost in thought.

She heard a bush bristling behind her. She turned around excited.

"Toukon?" she asked hopefully. Now that I've found you!

A rabbit jumped out of the bush. It was just a rabbit. No scratch that, two rabbits. Kawaige watched as the bunnies snuggled with each other. They were lover rabbits. She envied them.

_Love will find… a way_, Kawaige sadly thought as she walked away.

Toukon watched Kawaige walk towards a clearing, sit down and cry. He felt so guilty. She'd never forgive him. She'd never love him again. But he thought about it for a second.

I was so afraid… Now I realize. Love is never wrong and so it never dies.

Toukon gained his confidence back and strolled over to Kawaige. Kawaige heard footsteps behind her and curiously turned around. When she saw it was Toukon, she immediately stopped crying and beamed. Her eyes shone with love and affection.

_There's a perfect world, shinning in her eyes._ Toukon thought with a smile.

The two stared at each other with love struck smiles for a second, and then ran towards each other.

_And if only they could feel it too! The happiness I feel with you_, they thought in unison.

They embraced each other and held on tightly.

_They'd know…_ "Love will find away" Kawaige began to sing softly into Toukon's chest.

"Any where we go…" Toukon sang

"We're home…" Kawaige sang before kissing Toukon's cheek.

She playfully ran away and he after her

"If we are there together." They sang holding each other's hand.

"My dark…" Kawaige whispered.

Toukon kneel to the ground and started to push around dirt until a daisy popped up. Kawaige looked at the daisy in awe.

"Turning into day…" He finished for her.

_Wow we really do think as one…_ Kawaige smiled.

"Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you." They sang.

Toukon wrapped his arms around her neck "Love will find a way." He whispered.

Kawaige returned the hug with a smile.

"I know love will find a way…" they sang to each other.

They just stayed that way for a while until two butterflies crossed their path. They danced around the couple happily. Maybe they were lover butterflies like the ninja?

"Hey, look at that!" Toukon happily exclaimed.

He untangled himself from Kawaige and chased after the butterflies laughing like a little kid. He shot her a look before disappearing over a hill that said 'catch me if you can!'

Kawaige laughed and chased after Toukon. Just as Toukon was about the catch the butterflies on the top of the hill, Kawaige tackled him. The two tumbled to the bottom laughing. They had landed on the bank of a stream with Kawaige had landing on top of Toukon. Toukon only stopped laughing to kiss Kawaige on the cheek. They calmed down and looked into the stream. Their reflections were merged with one another.

"Hey look, we are one!" Toukon said before giving Kawaige another kiss.

"Huh?" Kawaige said, realizing something from her child hood.

_We are one…_ she repeated in her head.

"Let's get out off here," Toukon said getting up, "We'll run away together!" he crotched low and gave Kawaige a seductive glance "And start a clan… all our own…"

Kawaige laughed and admitted that it wasn't such a bad idea but…

"Toukon we have to go back" She said giving him another hug.

Toukon looked at her as if she'd grown a second head

"You're joking right? But we're finally together!"

"Toukon," she smiled softly, "Our place is in our village. If we run away, they'll be divided forever.

Toukon thought it over before replying, "Alright."

---

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru had been ordered to watch over Kawaige. The teammates chatted as they walked to Kawaige's room.

"Man, what a shame" Jiraiya said

"Yeah, I really wanted to see them together." Tsunade sighed

"Who didn't? Anata-san even had me on a plot to get them together."

"Anata-san… and you… as a matchmaker?"

Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment, "It was mostly her idea."

Orochimaru opened the door but didn't go in.

"What's the hold up Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said, loosing his patience.

"She's not there." He calmly responded

"Not there! What do you mean not there!" Tsunade demanded, pushing her former crush out of the way.

Truth be told, Kawaige wasn't there.

"Gah! How could she escape! Jiraiya, I thought you said she was terrible and sneaking!" Tsunade screamed

"She was, she was! Oh this is bad, I can't believe we lost her again!"

"Sarutobi's gonna skin us alive!"

"Well he did tell _you _to watch her." Jiraiya said trying to shift the blame towards Tsunade.

"Me? You were supposed to watch her!" Tsunade yelled back

"No, you were!"

"Oh watch this!" Tsunade said pouncing on Jiraiya.

They started to wrestle, and Orochimaru simply watched.

"Take that you fat cow!" Jiraiya yelled pulling her hair.

Tsunade flipped their positions so she was on his back pulling his leg

"Say it!" yelled Tsunade

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

"What are you doing?" Sarutobi asked from the Doorway.

The two Sannin broke apart and tried to look as put together as possible.

"Nice question! Let me ask you one!" Tsunade nervously smiled.

"Hypothetically of course!" Jiraiya added.

"Yes, very hypothetical… Uh, say there's this guy…" Tsunade started

"But he's not a shinobi!" Jiraiya quickly added.

Tsunade shot Jiraiya a look that said 'You're not helping'

"No, Yeesh, Defiantly not a Shinobi and his daughter say… uh… vanished."

"Kawaige's gone?" Sarutobi angrily yelled.

Suddenly an Anbu agent appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama, shinobi of the Village hidden in the mines are approaching. I'm afraid its war sir." The anbu agent reported.

"Your orders are to find my daughter, Kawaige."

"Yes my lord." The Anbu agent said and disappeared.

Sarutobi looked over to his former students.

"We have to assemble an army! Come on move, now!"

---

It was almost Dawn. The mines shinobi crossed many terrains. They had no intentions of turning back until they got what they wanted. Rain began to fall from the sky drenching the mines shinobi and covering them in mud. Hundreds of them marched silently to Konoha village. Before getting any farther, an army of leaf shinobi blocked they're path. They stood tall and proud, willing to give up their lives for the land they loved. Sarutobi was leading them, and he wore and iron mask of determination.

"It's over Sarutobi! I've dreamed of nothing more _for years!_" Nikumu yelled.

"Boy, does she need a hobby." Jiraiya muttered.

"This is your last chance, Nikumu" Sarutobi boomed, "_Go home_!"

"I _am_ home!" She growled, "ATTACK!"

Leaf and Metal shinobi ran towards each other ready to kill. The sounds of metal clashing filled the rainy sky. Dozens of men would hit the muddy ground and grunt just to get up again and fight. Screams of countless jutsu were heard, along with screams of pain and agony. The death rate was zero however. The two villages were equally matched.

Fushoku knocked a male metal shinobi back with her chakra knuckle-cutters.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Fushoku?" teased a voice from above.

It was Youkai who was perched in a tree.

"_Youkai!_" Fushoku hissed and battled with her.

Nikumu chose to coach her men from a tree, saving her strength for Sarutobi

"Get him! Go for her jaw! Go for the eyes! Hit him low! Do what you must!" she called.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had been backed into a rock by numerous shinobi. Tsunade realized that they were all kunoichi. Thinking quickly she grabbed the sides of Jiraiya's head and showed it out front.

"Don't anyone move! This guy's a pervert, lonely, single enjoys long walks on the beach and is looking for that special—"

The Kunoichi screeched in horror, not wanting to be asked out by Jiraiya.

"Hey!" Jiraiya protested

"Be grateful Jiraiya," Tsunade laughed, "for once your unattractiveness saved us!"

Plenty of mines shinobi attacked Sarutobi at once. Nikumu caught sight of this and jumped to the ground and approached him.

"Sarutobi," She growled low, "you're _mine_!"

Sarutobi was busy knocking someone over with Enma at the time. He looked over his shoulder and Nikumu punched him square in the face. Sarutobi flew several feet backwards. Everything and everyone stood silent and still, except the rain. Sarutobi got up to his feet. The two leaders circled each other preparing for a fight to the death.

They were about to attack each other when

"STOP!"

Suddenly two ninja jumped in between Nikumu and Sarutobi. One ninja faced Sarutobi the other faced Nikumu. Like everyone else, the mystery ninja's faces were covered in mud and water. It took a while to recognize who they were.

"Kawaige!" Sarutobi said in surprise

"Toukon!" Nikumu said, surprised as well, "_Move…_" she ordered.

"Stand aside." Sarutobi commanded

"Daddy, this has to stop." Kawaige stubbornly said

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow at his daughter's reply.

"You've even weaker that I thought! Get out of the way!" Nikumu yelled

"You'll never hurt Kawaige, or Sarutobi, not while I'm alive." Toukon growled

Nikumu hissed taken aback by her son's words.

"Kawaige, stay out of this!" Sarutobi urged.

"A wise Hokage once told me 'we are one'… I didn't understand him then, now I do" Kawaige said with a small smile.

"B-but they—" Sarutobi was at a lost for words

"Them… us, look at them. They _are_ us." Kawaige motioned her arm towards all the shinobi, "What differences do you see?"

Angry glares soften to looks of realization. Everyone did look similar, especially with all that mud on everyone's faces. You could hardly tell who was who. The rain started to calm and eventually stopped. Sarutobi smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Youkai now!"

"No, mother…" Youkai defied.

She looked as if she were having an inner battle with herself. She tugged on her Sandy blonde hair and bit her lip before making up her mind. She walked over and stood beside Toukon.

"Kawaige's right, enough."

"Then if you don't fight, you will die as well." Nikumu growled serious.

The mines shinobi exchanged glances. They were disgusted and fed up with their leader and had finally found the backbone to show it. One by one they made there way to Youkai and Toukon.

"No! Where do you think you're going? Get back here!" Nikumu called after everyone.

"Let it go, Nikumu. It's time to put the past behind us." Sarutobi said.

"I'll never let it go! This for you Kinzokukage-sama!" Nikumu shouted in glee, taking out her strongest explosive tags.

_That's suicide! _Kawaige realized

Thinking fast, Kawaige tackled Nikumu into a large crack in the earth, a canyon to be exact.

"Kawaige!" Sarutobi and Toukon screamed at the same time.

Nikumu's tags fell into the raging river below.

"Kawaige!" Sarutobi called again scaling down the canyon side using chakra.

Kawaige had landed hard on a rock that stuck out inside the canyon. She was a little bruised but all right. Nikumu hadn't been so lucky. She was struggling to hold onto the very rock Kawaige was on.

"Hold on Kawaige!" Fushoku called from above.

She then noticed the dangerous river hundreds of feet below. "Sarutobi the river!" she reminded.

Sarutobi nodded in response.

On the rock, Kawaige stretched her arm down to Nikumu.

"Nikumu, give me your hand!" she pleaded.

Nikumu swatted at it, trying to take Kawaige down instead. Because of that, Kawaige quickly withdrew. However, when Nikumu started to slide even further Kawaige tried again.

"Nikumu come on, I'll help you!"

It was far to late for that. Nikumu's expression turned fearful as she slipped from the rock. Nikumu screamed at the top of her lungs until she hit the water hard. Kawaige could see on hand pop up from the river but it quickly sank back in. From the edge of the canyon, Toukon sighed as he watched his mother drown. Kawaige sadly turned away.

"Kawaige…" said a kind voice from above.

It was her father offering an outstretched arm.

"Daddy… I tried…" Kawaige said taking Sarutobi's hand.

The two crawled out of the canyon to the relief of everyone.

"Kawaige!" Fushoku said happily giving her daughter a hug.

"Wow Kawaige that was really brave!" cheered someone in the crowd.

Toukon pushed his way towards Kawaige.

"Kawaige, thank goodness!" He said relieved and wrapped his arms around her.

She in turn, wrapped her arms around him and smiled "Toukon…"

Sarutobi watched the couple have their moment. He hadn't seen Kawaige so happy in a long time. Sarutobi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Toukon," he started

Toukon stood in front fearfully.

"I was wrong… You belong here" the Hokage finished.

Toukon smiled up at him

"Let's go home." Sarutobi turned to the mines shinobi "All of us."

---

That afternoon, everyone one of the leaf village and even the mines villagers were at city hall. The people looked up to their Hokage who stood on his perch.

Everyone else stood in the crowd, even Kawaige and Toukon. The two were holding hands. Toukon leaned in and kissed Kawaige gently on the lips. Feeling more comfortable, Kawaige pulled him in for a more passionate one.

"I love moment's like this!" Bozu sniffed watching the happy couple.

"Yeah," Douji agreed

"Love, not like, _love_!" they said before openly weeping.

Sarutobi smiled down at the crowd.

"The bad blood between the Leaf and the Metal has been severed. Members of the village are welcome to stay and live in Konoha if they wish. So, I decree as your third Hokage!" Sarutobi boomed.

The people below cheered. This would give the people of the mines more opportunities than their old village could. It would also help the leaf's economy, having more people to work. It was the perfect resolution. Sarutobi looked up towards the heavens. He felt the breeze wipe across his face and swore he could have heard a voice resembling that of the Nidaime whisper

"Well done, Sarutobi… We are one."


End file.
